1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication node and a routing method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
An ad hoc network in which data communication is performed by connecting many communication terminals mutually without the interposition of an access point such as a base station is known. For example, in a mobile ad hoc network (MANET), the network is configured by only radio nodes and data is transmitted from a source node to a destination node via a plurality of radio nodes. In non-patent document (T. Clausen and P. Jacquet, “Optimized Link State Routing Protocol (OLSR),” RFC 3626, October, 2003), a method is described, by which a path is established from a source node to a destination node in the MANET.
By the way, in the ad hoc network, the established communication path is likely to be disconnected because the radio node constituting the communication path is moved or disconnected power etc. If the communication path is disconnected during data communication, the data during communication will be lost until a new path is established. Because of this, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-336766, a technique that predicts the need of communication in the future and establishes and stores a path in advance is described.